postlude
by hyperphonic
Summary: "My name is Mikasa," the princess smiles, grey eyes crinkling beneath the Triforce on her brow. "I've seen you in my dreams." jeankasa/loz!au


**for:** my jeankasa secret santa, linkpwnsganon. this isn't as outright zelink/jeankasa as i'd initially intended, but knowing me there will probably be three million follow ups, huh? (i hope you enjoy it, i was so hapPY TO HAVE AN EXCUSE TO MAKE JEANKASA INTO ZELINK OK?)

**ps: **i had a ball writing this, and highly recommend you listen to the hyrule symphony ocarina of time ost while you read it. /smooches

* * *

><p>I. When Jean is ten, he realizes that <em>maybe<em> he's not like the other Kokiri. While all the other forest children flit about the groves with fairies on their heels, Jean sits cradled in the roots of the Great Deku tree and watches the sun wheel in the sky. Nights in Kokiri forest are hushed, all warm air and the soft song of cicadas in the trees. Jean dreams of raven-haired girls and imposing figures in black, and wakes without fail to cold sweat across his chest. When the young boy awakes to a fairy in his face, it is almost worth the news that follows.

II. The Great Deku tree looks no less imposing in its demise. Navi (as he's come to learn his fairy is called) spirals around one thick branch, keening as Jean stares, Kokiri's Emerald clutched tight to his chest. He is to travel to Hyrule castle and speak with a princess. That night, as the sun hangs low in the boughs of the trees, Jean bids farewell to his forest friends and sets off across Hyrule field, dodging Poes the whole way across.

III. Castle Town, Jean learns, is even more imposing than the darkest parts of Kokiri Forest. Buildings loom tall over his head, and the Hylians that dance through the streets seem almost manic in their revelry. It's almost a relief to clamor into the Palace's gardens, even if guards patrol back and forth like ants, at least the quietly leafing plants help to ease his heart.

Finding the princess turns out to be no small task. Dodging the guards is easy enough, but the garden itself reminds Jean of the labyrinth deep inside the forest. Eventually though, the fairy boy stumbles upon a courtyard unlike any other, all happily blooming flowers and sunshine. Standing in the center, dark hair tucked up beneath a royal headpiece, is the girl from his dreams.

IV. "My name is Mikasa," the princess smiles, grey eyes crinkling beneath the Triforce on her brow. "I've seen you in my dreams."

V. There is something about the princess, Jean decides as he shoulders his shield and sneaks back out of the castle, something that sends his heart rushing and the hairs on the back of his neck standing up (he wonders if her hair is as beautiful in person as it was in his dreams). The next two spiritual stones are no easier to attain than the Kokiri's Emerald, and Jean wonders if after this, he'll be able to sleep.

VI. When Jean returns to Hyrule Castle Town, it is only to be plunged back into his nightmares. A black steed rears up, wildly tossing it's mane as Mikasa and her aide flee. Helpless, Jean watches as the girl gives a desperate cry and throws him the Ocarina, cool enamel sliding with rainwater against his skin. Emboldened by the rush of his heart, Jean stands against the monolithic man atop his dark mare, only to be thrown aside by magic darker than the storm above them.

VII. Mikasa's voice rings in his head, and Jean worries his palms sweat so much he might drop the Ocarina as he fumbles out the notes in front of the Temple of Time's altar. The stone doors open, sending polished marble floors trembling like leafs in the wind, and the sword that greets him is like none Jean has ever seen before. Reverently, the fairy boy steps forward and curls one calloused hand around the hilt.

VII. Sheik, Jean decides, is one of the most curious individuals he's ever met. The soft-spoken Sheikah is all sooty eyes and strong arms, appearing where the young Hylian man least expects him and giving cryptic advice that baffles as much as it aids. "Who are you?" The tawny man asks as they stand opposite a lava floe, the Fire Temple's gate a few paces in front of them, waiting. One dark brow arches, and the archaic warrior throws a flashbang to the ground. The fine hairs at the nape of Jean's neck stand as tall as if he'd seen the Princess herself.

VIII. When all six sages stand tall around him, Shiek dips his chin and removes the wrappings from his head. Raven hair tumbles out in a tight braid and all of a sudden the last few months fall right into place.

"Mikasa," Jean breathes, heart hammering wildly in his throat. The dark girl gives a wry smile, and before she can offer an explanation the generally stoic Hero of Time incredulously asks, "You spent seven years as a _man?_"

(It's the most impressive thing Jean thinks he's ever heard.)

IX. "So" Mikasa smiles, chin resting on folded hands atop the sill of a castle window. "Impa says I can come and play Hero of time if we spar afterwards." Jean grins brightly and brandishes his Deku shield, ten and happy with a fairy and a princess by his side.


End file.
